The Touch Of Fear
by HidingBehindMyMask
Summary: "It was never meant to end this way. Everything was perfect, but i was just in a bad mood, and you just kept on blabbering nonsense. I was bound to snap at some point"
1. Chapter 1

**The Touch of Fear.**

"It was never meant to end this way. Everything was perfect, but i was just in a bad mood, and you just kept on blabbering nonsense. I was bound to snap at some point, too bad it was the day you felt the most insecure."

The boy sighed shuffled in the uncomfortable red plastic chair, before speaking again.

"It was the day my boss gave me a shit ton of work you know. I was already pissed at that, and when I came home, all you did was go on and on about your books." The black haired boy sighed. "You know I have nothing against your books, but I was just so frustrated. I just snapped. As much of a stoic bastard as I seem, I'm still human.

But anyways, I remember exactly what happened…. I shouted at you that your books were stupid and that you should grow up and stop acting like a child. I remember regretting it the instant I saw your eyes.  
You know I've never seen your eyes so sad,…so hurt. I don't like your hurt eyes; you don't deserve to be hurt in any way….ever. But I guess I was the one that inflicted that pain. For that, I am so so sorry. You can't imagine how much."

The boy looked up at the ceiling with obvious regret in his eyes.

"As I finished saying those hateful words, you were already out the door. I was so shocked at myself that I could do nothing about it. You were already gone. God, why did you leave! You knew it was dangerous! But I get it; you couldn't be in the presence of the person who had hurt you.

I remember how panicked I was when you didn't return home that night. I lay in my bed all night worrying about you." He chuckles a hollow laugh. "Imagine me, worried about someone other than myself. Outrageous, I know, but it's true.

I remember how I went insane for the next week when I heard nothing from you. You were missing. Just missing and I couldn't do anything about it." His fist clenched in anger. "I was powerless to help you, to protect you, like I had promised that day, years ago."

He closed his eyes and managed to calm himself before going with his tale. "I remember…how a week later I got a phone call from the hospital, telling me they had found you, in an alleyway, half dead.  
I rushed over there, probably breaking several traffic laws. But I didn't care. All I could think of was you, how I could finally see your beautiful eyes full of mirth, that bright smile, the only smile that ever reached into my chest and warmed me. But when I reached the hospital and I was brought to your room, my heart nearly broke.

I know, me, a broken heart? But really, it almost happened when I saw your thin and frail frame in the white sea of hospital bed sheets.  
I remember,…approaching you and seeing your beautiful eyes open, ready to hug you, embrace you, love you, like I rarely – and now regret- do. But you didn't react the way I had hoped.

There was no typical happy ending, no joy filled tears and hugs; no, instead there were screams of terror and traumatized eyes." The boy, becoming silent suddenly, fiddled with a cheesy heart shaped necklace around his neck, before carrying on in a more silent voice.

"I-…I remember, how it took 5 nurses to hold you down, to get you to calm down. You wouldn't let anyone touch you. Not even me, your lover" The boy finished in a whisper.

"I had never been in so much pain before. Not physical pain, but real pain all the same. It was when a doctor approached me that I finally broke down. I swear, I really did. You know what he told me?" He asked the dark room, but only received silence in return.

He told me you were traumatized; that you would not let anyone touch you, approach you, without freaking out and even hyperventilating. I demanded he tell me why. Why would my lover be traumatized? What had happened when I could not protect you?

He simply told me that you were…" He fell silent, unable to finish the sentence. "They did things to you, things that no one as innocent and caring as you should have experienced. But they did it anyways. And I could do nothing to stop them.

I wasn't there to protect you. "He fell silent again, before whispering, voice strained.

"I will never forgive myself. Never. The doctors don't know if you'll ever be healed. But I will keep hoping, praying, to whoever listens, for your return to me."  
The boy sighed and stood up, walking over to the bed, and stroking the scarred face of the boy he used to know, now only an empty shell filled with terror.

The frail and pale boy flinched in his sleep; a reflex surely. The standing boy retracted his hand right away, sighing again and walking to the door, opening it and looking over his shoulder.

"I was the one…the one that has brought on you the touch of fear."

And with that last thought in mind, the black haired boy left the room, a stray tear leaking out, but the seemingly stoic boy made not move to the wipe it away as he stepped out of the hospital and into the cold, harsh, night air. 

* * *

**So there it is...My first story on here. I hope whoever reads this likes it, and i would appreciate it if you guys Reviewed. I appreciate criticism, so go ahead.**

**And if anyone ever needs to talk for whatever reason, please message me. **

**Thanks and see you next time**

**-HidingBehindMyMask**


	2. (Important, I need your help readers!)

Hey there, for whoever is reading this, i have an important announcement as well as a question.

First off, i kinda wrote this as a sad one shot...so i was wondering, do any of you want me to continue? If you do, please tell me. I won't ask for a certain amount of agreements, if someone wants me to continue, i probably will. So please tell me what you would prefer i do with this story.

Thank you for listening and reading, i appreciate that someone actually seems to like what i write.

Also, Don't forget, if anyone needs to talk, please please please don't hesitate. I know how horrible it can be to keep things bottled up too long, and breaking under the pressure. I don't want that to happen to anyone else.

-HidingBehindMyMask


	3. Chapter 2

As the boy made his way home, he thought of how to win his blonde back. It seemed like an impossible task, considering how much Naruto had been through. His fist clenched in anger at what the nurses had told him;

Severe beating

Broken bones

Brainwash

Memory loss

Trauma

R-

He didn't want to think about the last one, a tremor of disgust passing through his body. His steps quickened, wanting to get home and to his safe place. Upon arriving home, a deep voice called out from the top of the stairs.

"Sasuke, is that you?"

The only response his older brother got was his usual 'hn' as he took off his shoes. Itachi sighed and followed Sasuke to the kitchen, sitting at the small dinning table and observing his brother.

The way his back muscles stayed tense as he made tea, the way his scowl was worse than usual, and how it was seemingly stuck on his face permanently.

Sasuke handed one of the cups to Itachi, who took it gratefully. They sat in silence for a while, slowly drinking their tea, until the silence was broken by Itachi's soft whisper.

"How is he?"

Sasuke visibly tensed - more than before - and murmured into his cup. 'He hasn't woken up."

Itachi simply nodded and finished his tea, though freezing with wide eyed at the words coming out of his brother's mouth. "It's...my fault Naruto is like this, isn't it?

Itachi's head lifted and he looked at Sasuke. "Of course not, are you crazy? It wasn't your fault!

But i got mad at him and made him leave!" Countered Sasuke, now screaming at Itachi.

"You might have; but it's not your fault those sick fucks did what they did to Naruto!" Itachi raised his voice, causing Sasuke go silent. He sat still and silently for a while, before nodding softly. He then rose out of his seat and headed for the stairs, and Itachi could see his composure slowly breaking with every step. He forgot about his own composure and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder, before hugging him to his chest. Sasuke seemed startled for a second, before he simply slumped against his brother's chest. Itachi could feel wetness soak through his shirt, but chose to ignore it, letting his little brother break down for once. He was secretly grateful, since it proved Sasuke still had emotions.

Sasuke let himself cry for a good half hour before finally pulling away and murmuring softly.

"Thank you Itachi, for everything."

His brother simply smiled softly at him and nodded. Sasuke tried to smile back, though it came out more like a grimace, before he retreated to his room. Itachi stared at his brother's back, before sighing and sitting down again, placing his face in his hands and muttering.

"You better make it through, Naruto, my baby brother's not gonna last long."

**Hello readers, i know this is extremely short, but i am a bit stuck on how to approach Naruto. I promise i will update soon enough with something hopefully longer. But for now, this is all i have.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, i know i haven't updated in a long time, but I've been preoccupied with a lot of things. I hope you guys appreciate this chapter anyways.**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, groaning softly as his head hurt. As soon as his eyes were opened, he tensed and shut his tight again, terrified.  
Where was he? was he still with them?

He risked peeking out of one eye, noticing the white walls and instantly let out a breath of relief; he recognized the tell tail signs of the hospital. The sterile white walls, the smell of disinfectant, and the uncomfortable bed.

He attempted to sit up, though instantly regretted as his chest felt as if he was stabbed a dozen times. He fell back on the bed with a short shout and started breathing quickly, the pain searing all throughout his chest and body. He couldnt help but let out another shout, though this one noticeably louder. Footsteps thundered closer and when he opened his eyes once more he was staring into the face of a compete stranger. Immediately he screamed, hands, knives, and evil smiles flashing continuously across his vision, the curious fce f the doctor above him transforming into an utterly evil smile, the doctors comforting hands feeling rough and bruising instead.

Naruto screamed and scrambled away on the other side of the bed, ignoring his pain and suddenly falling to the floor on his back. He screamed once again, louder; he lay on the floor, his back arched at the intense pain, eyes wide and suddenly watery. Naruto tried to regain his breath, feeling it come out quickly and shortly. He was hyperventilating. Sounds like shouts were barely heaard in the background, but Naruto couldn't pay attention. All he was focused on was the pain.

Pain, pain, pain, everywhere, all the time.

Begging.

Screaming.

'Please.

Please!

Stop! It hurts!"

No relief, only more pain.

Fighting, punching and hitting when they came close.

No use, only more pain for his efforts.

Giving up, letting them do as they please.

"No other choice."

"Let me die. Please, please let me die."

More pain, soft whispers.

Fake comfort, teasing, mocking gentleness.

"No-one can save me"

Harsh words.

Painful blows.

"No-one will save you."

Cuts, bruises,

slaps, kicks.

"No-one **wants** to save you."

Fighting again;

they're wrong, someone wants to save me.

"Someone loves me and wants me."

"Does he?"

"Stupid books. Grow up. Stop acting like a child."

"He doesn't, no-one love you. No-one wants you."

"He does, he has to."

Sasuke

Sasuke!

_Sasuke!_

_**Sasuke!**_

Naruto finally came to himself, eyes wide open and murmuring repeatedly.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke."

"Naruto?"

He snapped his head up to the voice, coming face to face with a kind looking man. He had long ebony hair, tied back in a low hanging pony tail.

"'Tachi"

The man nodded softly and extended his hand to him. 'Flinch back!' Came Naruto's instincts, and his body obeyed.  
Itachi stayed in the same position, waiting for Naruto to calm down and realise he wasn't in danger. Naruto uncurled and looked up at Itachi, then to his hand, weary, refusing to touch it. 'What if he was like them? Earn my trust, then betray me, hurt me.'

Itachi sighed as he saw the fear and weariness in the blond kitsune's eyes, also noticing that he was thinking too much, his mind analysing the situation and doubting everything. He frowned suddenly as he saw Naruto's lips move repeatedly, and he heard the low and barely audible mutters coming from them.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke."

His eyebrows lifted slowly as he caught it.

"Naruto, you wanna see Sasuke? He's outside if you like."

Naruto's head snapped up once again at the name, eyes wide and confused.

"Sasuke's here? Why? He hates me. He doesn't love me."

Itachi shook his head in sadness. "No he doesnt. He love you very much. He's been by your bedside for days."

He sighed in frustration as he noticed Naruto's eyes, glazed over. He hadn't heard anything, He was gone? muttering again.

"Stupid books. Grow up. Stop acting like a child."

Frowning again Itachi straightened up, backing away and calling softly.

"Naruto, i'm going now, i'm leaving you alone alright? No-ones gonna hurt you now, so you can get back on the bed instead of the floor alright?"

He noticed the slight movement of his head and nodded himself. At least Naruto's subconcience had head him. He stepped out of the door and sighed once more; If only this wasn't so complicated. He walked down the hall, tapping Sasuke's shoulder. He immediately started firing questions at him, eyes wide with fear, and also - to Itachi's distress - hope.

"Is he alright? Can i go see him? Will he let me in?"

Itachi stopped him with the raise of a hand, solemnly shaking his head.

"Naruto was awake, but unstable. When the doctors tried to calm him he...freaked out, to say the least; he fell off the bed as he tried to get away from them, and he was winded. His bruises were also knocked, so he started hyperventilating and seemingly passed out, though he started muttering and then screaming. He kept repeating one thing. Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes, urging him to go on.

"He kept repeating your name. When he woke up again, i had asked the doctors to leave me with him; He was still unstable and when i asked him if he wanted to see you,..."

Sasuke snarled as he hesitated. "Just tell me damn it!"

"He said that you didn't love him, and that in fact you hated him." Itachi continued as he observed Sasuke's face crumple "Before i could convince him otherwise, he had already retreated back to his mind.

I'm really sorry Sasuke, but i don't think getting Naruto is going to be as easy as we had hoped."

* * *

**Hello, that is it for now. I am very sorry it took so long and that it is so short, but i tried. Thank you if you reviewed and stayed by me, i hope you guys continue to enoy this story. This is probably going to be a slow update for a while, because it's the beginging and i hadn't even planed for more than one chapter. So i hope that you will understand if its really slow and not very well thought out.**

**Thank you anyways, and if you need someone to talk to, i'm here. **

**Oh, and please please review, i would really really appreciate it**

**-HidingBehinfMyMask**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, i'm back with a chapter. First off, important for the readers. Whoever is reading my other story, i wont be able to update at the same time as this one, i barely had time to write this one at all. I'm sorry but i'll get to it as soon as possible, promise. Now for the others, please, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

As consciousness came back to Naruto, he groaned softly, shifting and sitting up in the bed. He heard shuffling to his side and tensed immediately, stilling. 'Maybe if i stay still whoever's there will go away'. All went silent again and Naruto assumed whatever was there had gone, and he opened his eyes, though regretting it instantly as the bright light assaulted his eyes. He blinked a few times to get used to it, and finally sat up properly, looking around warily for danger, hid body never relaxing. All air left his lungs as he caught sight of midnight black hair in a familiar hairstyle at the foot of his bed. 'S-Sasuke. He's here to take me back to them! No way i'm letting that happen' Naruto's eyes hardened suddenly and he carefully slipped out of bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping man at the end of the bed. It took him a while, getting used to using his limbs once more; hours upon hours of being restrained did that to a person.

He quickly shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, hands turning to fists, as he made his way to the closet to find some clothes, grabbing whatever was there before locking the door of the bathroom as he entered. He slowly get dressed in a large t-shirt - that only looked big on his malnourished and weak body - a pair of bowers and a pair of jeans, also too big. Naruto frowned slightly as he realized he had no shoes, and cracked the door open slightly, peeking in to make sure 'he' was still asleep. To his relief, he was, and as silents as he could, the blonde tip-toed out of the bathroom, past the bed and out the hospital room. He cursed silently, though, when he noticed there were doctors and nurses walking around. Trying to blend in as much as he could, Naruto walked casually down the corridor, sighing in relief as he reached the elevator. 'No-one noticed, thank god.' He pressed the button and waited impatiently, fear crawling up his spine as he was left to his thoughts. 'When will they come back for me? They promised they would find me if i ever left. What will they do to me when find me?' As Naruto got lost his thoughts, he started to tremble, unnoticeable at first, but getting harsher as the seconds passed.

Sakura Haruno was beaming brightly as she entered Konoha Central Hospital, sighing happily. 'I finally made it. I've been waiting to work here since i was a kid.' Konoha was not just any old hospital, it was THE best hospital in all of Konoha, and had a reputation that had reached even Suna. As long as she could remember, Sakura's dream had been to work here in Konoha Central Hospital. She used to live in Suna, and now that she was twenty five and officially a doctor, she had sent a letter there to be transferred from Suna to Kohnaha. And now, her dream had come true. She had three people to thank for this. Three kids she had met in the park in Suna long ago.

She was being made fun off by the other kids; they had been telling her becoming a doctor was a stupid dream, and that dreams like 'Becoming a ninja', or 'a superhero' were much better and cooler. Shy at the time, she had taken the insults without a word, but then a loud voice broke through her bullies' boasts. "_Becoming a doctow is an awesome dweam. If i evew get sick when i'll be Hokage i'll ask to be healed by you!" _A little boy, at least a year or two younger than her, with bright, spiky blonde hair stood smiling brightly at her. The other bigger kids smirked darkly at the boy, and snarled.

"_Well i think your dream is stupid!"_ The little boy's smile didn't falter, as he replied. '_So? You think the way you think and i'll think the way i think, okay_?' The older boy frowned and snapped out at the other. _"No, i'm older so i'm better than you, which means my opinion is right!"_ The other frowned now and shook his head. "_Nu-uh! Just 'cause you'we oldew doesn't make you bettew! _The older boy obviously didnt like being countered, and raised his bigger fist, bring it down and against the child's cheek.

Sakura gasped and tears sprung to her eyes as she saw the small boy get thrown back a few feet, landing on the ground. She scrambled up and ran to her savior, rolling him over. "H-Hey, are you o-ok?" The boy didnt respond and she started to panic. She was shaken out of her panic as she heard a shout. "Naruto!" She turned her head and saw two kids running towards her. One had black eyes and pale skin, white shorts and a dark blue shirt. The other had light green eyes, red hair, black shorts and a red shirt. The stopped in front of her and they both kneeled next to the little boy, trying to shake him awake.

The red haired by lifted his head to look at her. "Who did this? What happened?" She stuttered back an answer softly, feeling extremely guilty. "I-It was the boy over t-there, he was being mean a-and the little boy stood up for me. B-But the b-bigger b-boy punched h-him!" Both boys' gaze turned murderous as they watched the bigger boy taunting some more kids. The black haired one asked he to watch the little boy, -who he was informed was named Naruto- while they go talk to the boy. She accepted and watched with wide eyes as in the distance, the two boys hit the older boy repeatedly. She didnt notice until they came back that Naruto was awake.

"Hey guys" He croaked. The boys glared lightly at Naruto, before scolding him for running off alone, and angering an older kid. "But it wasn't my fault Gaa-chan, he was bullying." At that he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. The older boy rolled his eyes at his childish behavior, but the other pressed on. "So, he hurt you! It could have been worse!" "But Sasuuuuu, i couldnt just let him be meaaaaan." 'Sasu' Sighed and shook his head, before turning to Sakura. "I'm Sasuke, this is Gaara, and this dobe over here is Naruto." Sakura nodded and answered. "I'm S-Sakura, and i'm s-sorry for making you get hurt N-Naruto." He simply shook his head and smiled brightly. "I couldn't let someone get bullied like that, no dream is stupid. As long as you work hawd fow it, it's always possible." Sakura smiled at that; "I promise to work hard for my dream, in honor of you saving me. Thank you very much Naruto." Naruto smiled brighter and laughed. "No problem Sakuwa-chan, we'we friends now, i'll defend you wheneverw you need it." She bushed lightly and nodded. "We'll be friends forever!" Yelled Naruto, grabbing a hold of everyone and hugging them. Gaara and Sasuke blushed and struggled, embarrassed at the show of affection. Sakura giggled. She was going to cherish these three forever, that was a promise.

They had become the best of friends, and it broke her heart when a few years later all three of them had to leave Suna. Naruto left first, because of a medical emergency, and Sasuke's family left with, because their families were so close. Gaara's family, which was actually just him and his two siblings, werent the richest people, and in order to send their older sister to college they had to go back to Konoha to live with their uncle. Sakura was left alone in Suna up until now, but she kept the promise they made the day they left. That they would all continue working hard for their dream and one day, they would manage to find each other again.

Now, walking to the front office on the first day of her dream job, Sakura can't help but feel sad that the three boys aren't there to share it with her. As she reaches the front desk, she introduces herself and suddenly she is preoccupied, her 'guide' taking all of her attention, and she doesn't have any time to think about them. As they turn a corner, something yellow catches her eye. She glances at a blonde man waiting for the elevator, and she frown. There's an almost unnoticeable tremble shaking the man, but Sakura has always been perceptive and notices it. She doesn't listen or follow the woman leading her around, preferring to approach the young man, who she now notices doesn't even have shoes.

Sakura gasps suddenly though, when she catches a glimpse of his face. She had never thought to see him so soon! "Naruto?" She reaches a hand out and places it questioningly on his shoulder. But as soon as her hand came in contact with his shoulder, a scream tore out of his throat.

Sasuke groaned as he came to, rolling his neck on his shoulder, hearing a few loud cracks. 'That's better' He opened his eyes suddenly as he remembered where he was. "Naruto." He cursed loudly though, as he noticed the bed was empty, and he stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process. "Naruto!" He shouted as he walked into the bathroom, though his eyes grew larger as he realized Naruto wasn't anywhere in the room. He ran to the door and pulled it open violently as he heard a shout down the hall. He ran out and in direction of the shout, though skidding to a stop as he saw what was happening.

Naruto had pressed himself up against the corridor wall, panting and whimpering, and there was a somewhat familiar looking pink haired woman a few feet away, watching Naruto in distress. She turned in his direction, probably looking for someone to help, when she spotted him, pleadingly calling out to him. "Please help me! My friend suddenly screamed when i touched him, and i think he might be a patient here! I need a doctor! Please!" Sasuke froze the moment she spoke, memories of his childhood friend flashing by, and he whispered in bewilderment. "Sakura?" She seemed to react to the name and her eyes flew back to him, before recognition sparkled in her eyes. "Sasuke?" She seemed speechless for a second, before she shook her head and started speaking urgently. "Sasuke, now's not the time to be surprised, i need you to run to the front desk and demand a doctor be brought, Naruto is obviously not in his right mind and i think he was trying to leave. We need a doctor to take him back to his room and take care of him, ok?" Sasuke snapped back to reality at that, nodding solemnly, before rushing to the front desk, casting one last glance at his beloved.

As soon as Sasuke reacheD the front his desk, he spoke urgently at the receptionist. "There is an emergency in corridor 3, a patient is having a major breakdown and i need doctor Tsunade, his doctor, there right now! Please!". As Sasuke talked, the receptionists eyes had widened and she nodded quickly, grabbing the phone and reaching the doctor's office. 2 minutes later, Tsunade was there, eyes worried and she motioned for the Uchiha to follow, before she sped down the hallway. Sasuke did as motioned, after briskly thanking the receptionist, who nodded in understanding, clearly worried.

Soon enough, they were back in the same corridor, Naruto still pressed up against the wall, though cured up and with his eyes shut now. Tsunade cursed softly as the scene, approaching the traumatized boy. She kneeled down in front of him, whispering. "Naruto? Naruto can you hear me? It's me, grandma Tsunade. I'm gonna get you back to be ok? it's not comfortable on the ground." Naruto seemed to have heard her, because a few seconds later, he was uncurling and looking up at her, nodding. Tsunade smiled slightly and got up, Naruto following shakily and looking around wearily. His eyes locked on Sasuke and he gasped, looking scared, causing his lover's face to contort in a pained expression. He couldn't stand his lover thinking he had anything to do with his kidnapping and pain. Sasuke stayed behind, watching Tsunade walk Naruto back to his room. When they were out of sight, Sakura turned to me.

"I really didn't imagine meeting like this...Sasuke, what happened to Naruto?"

* * *

**Hey guys, i finally updated, and this is probably one of the longest chapters i've written, so yay. I really tried to make it good, and this is the way i imagine Naruto acting. Determined to get away, but brought back at the simple touch. If there is anything you think is weird, confusing, wrongly written or anything, just tell me please. **

**If anyone needs to talk, i'm here**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Thank you!**

**-HidingBehindMyMask**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Hello, I am alive and not so well. I have been really busy, and i can't seem to keep my promise of updating sooner. I try, really i do but it's just really slow. Please forgive me with this chapter. Just a question, i'm not exactly 'new' here, but i rarely go an here, so how do Betas work? if anyone could send me a message to explain it to me, i would be grateful.**

_**For those who didn't want to read my authors note, just read this. Please review they make me so happy**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-HidingBehindMyMask**_

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he sat heavily in the hospitals' café chair, Sakura taking the one across from him. She looked at hm, clearly troubled at the sight of her old friend in mental ruins. Taking a deep breath he started. "3 weeks ago, Naruto and I had an argument. I foolishly let him leave the apartment at night, wanting to let him cool down, and he never came back. I...got a call from the hospital a week later, having found and identified Naruto. They called me because i was on his emergency contacts."

"Why were you his contact, and not his parents." Sakura's question came as a surprise to him, until he remembered she didn't live here. "A...few years ago, Naruto's parents were found dead in their bed. I won't go into details but it was clearly a murder." Sakura visibly shuddered at the news, eyes wide. "But, the worst part was that they found Naruto huddled under their bed. He was there when it happened, but the police guessed the attackers weren't aware he was there. He got away physically unharmed, but his mind had because really fragile. It took him a long time to come to terms with the facts, and by then he was adopted by our teachers Iruka and Kakashi, who had always been fond of Naruto, and were thinking of adopting anyways. We were 16 at the time, and Naruto adjusted well to his new family. His doctor now, Tsunade was the one who took care of his mental health after the attack, and even she got attatched, letting him call he grandma."

Sakura stared wide eyed as Sasuke spoke, gasping from time to time, visibly terrified.

"D-Did they find o-out who did it?"

At this Sasuke slowly shook his head, fists clenching in anger. He had loved the Uzumakis like a second set of parents, and his own had been close friends with them. His parents were never the same either after that.

They both stayed silent after a while, before Sakura spoke again.

"Sasuke what happened to Naruto next."

At this the raven tensed, before muttering.

"When i arrived at the hospital they told be he was kidnapped and tortured for the whole week. They did so many things Sakura, all so horrible. I can't believe they all happened to Naruto, of all people. The gentlest and most caring person i know."

The pinkette nodded slowly at the info, before asking curiously.

"Sasuke, are you and Naruto in a relationship?"

His head snapped up in an instant, worry etched on his face, nodding slowly. To his relief Sakura smiled gently and reached over to clasp one of his hands in hers, murmuring.

"I always knew one of you, Gaara or you, would end up with Naruto. You both clearly loved him. I just couldn't tell which one loved him only like a brother."

She let his hand go after recieving a smile - grimace- leaning back in her chair.

"So it hasn't been long since he's been admitted into the hospital, huh. But wait, how come he looked scared while looking at you?"

Te atmosphere changed in an instant and Sasuke's face fell.

"They...made him believe i was to cause for his kidnapping, and that i don't love him anymore."

Sakura inhaled sharply at the news and bit her lip in worry.

"This is gonna be complicated to solve. But, Sasuke, no problem is unsolvable, be it a puzzle or anything. Remember?"

The raven brightened just a bit at the memory, having told her that so long ago, and nodded.

The pinkette smiled and stood up suddenly, grabbing his arm and pulling the stumbling raven out of his. She then led him down the hallway and toward Naruto's room.

"Come on, Sasu, we got a blonde to heal."

And so she dragged a slight red Sasuke toward said blonde's room.

Chapter end.

.

.

.

Joking :P

Naruto sat in his blank hospital bed with a frown marring his features. He was deeply confused. After Tsunade had calmed him down and put him in bed, he remembered all that happened during his freak out; especially the hurt look on Sasuke's face. He just couldn't understand why Sasuke looked hurt, or seemed to care. Sasuke hated him, right? He was the one that sent those people after him. At least...thats what they told him. And they always told the truth;

This is gonna hurt

No-one's gonna come to save you

You're better off staying silent

_Sasuke told us to do this_

Surely that was true as well. all the other things they said were true.

But

They were bad. Maybe they _were_ lying.

Maybe he could give Sasuke a chance? Maybe he did love him still?

The blondes' thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and a pink haired head peeking in. That head seemed to remind him of someone, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Hey Naru." Came the soft reply from the woman, and immediately, Naruto recognized her.

"S-Sakura? I-Is that really you?"

A nod was her response and she stepped into the room.

"I heard what happened Naruto. And, I know you might not believe it but I know Sasuke would never do anything to hurt you."

Naruto tensed at the name slightly, but nodded.

Maybe she's right...Maybe they tricked me. I guess it wouldn't be too far fetched, I mean he seemed to love me for a long time. If he didn't love me, then why did he stick by me for so long?

"Y-Yeah S-Sakura. I-I think im gonna t-try to t-talk to h-him again. M-Maybe he d-does l-love me?"

Naruto froze as he heard a gasp comming from outside the door.

Somone was listening?

"Na-"

Who was it? Was it them?

"-To"

D-Did they come for him?

"Naruto!"

The blondes' eyes snapped open and he was suddenly staring into familiar green eyes, before he screamed at the close proximity and backed up into the wall, legs kicking at the floor to move.

Since when was he on the floor.

Sakura must have seen the confusion on his face because she murmured.

"You freaked out and fell out of bed, the gasp must have scared you."

It was then that he noticed the other presence in the room. He turned in their direction and tensed as his eyes met endless black pools of worry.

Worry? Was that really worry? Sasuke was worried about me?

"S-S-Sasuke."

Said boys' eyes widened a fraction at hearing his name come from his lover's mouth, before he nodded and murmured.

"Yeah Naruto, it's me. I-I promise i'm not here to hurt you. I wasn't the one that hurt you before either. I swear!"

Suspicious drops accumulated in the corners of his eyes, but he made no move to wipe them. Naruto was shocked. Sasuke rarely ever cried. And the blonde knew he couldn't cry on command.

Sasuke _must_ care, right? He's _crying_!

Naruto nodded slight and shakily stood up, flinching away from the pinkette's hand as she tried to help him, but eventually allowed himself to be led back to bed.

A woman's touch is not as triggering as a mans for him. Eveyone in the room understood this.

After being seated back in bed, Naruto peered up at Sasuke through his bangs.

"H-Hey Sasu."

The raven inhaled sharply at the nickname, before giving his lover a watery smile.

"Hey Naru, glad to see you're back with us."

Sasuke knew this didn't mean Naruto was healed. Oh no, far from it. But, he was just glad they had finally gotten to the start.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter, sorry for the slowness of the updates.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Sasuke sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair, on Naruto's right side, while Sakura occupied the on on the other side. Naruto sat still in his bed, looking down at his hands unsurely. Now that he had decided to try and talk to Sasuke, he couldn't bring himself to find anything to say. Sakura broke the silence by clearing her throat softly, two heads facing her direction suddenly. She smiled and spoke softly. "So, Naruto, how did you two get together?"

She was aware it might not seem like the best question considering Naruto's obvious fear of Sasuke, but she was confident it would make him see that said raven wouldn't hurt him.

As expected, the blonde stiffened, and Sasuke was about to tell him to forget the question but Naruto had already started to talk.

"I-It was w-when we were 15...We knew we were attracted to the other, but we were too shy to say anything. It was Sasuke that made the first move. He asked me to come over, like we usually did after school, but instead of video games or movies, it was dinner."

At this, both lovers' cheeks were dusted pink at the memory.

Naruto spoke again, his voice growing fonder. "I was really surprised, and confused, too. He took me out to a nice diner and i couldn't stop squirming, so Sasuke cut our dinner short and took me out to the park instead, where he admitted to me that he liked me for a while. He also promised he would never...hurt me..."

There was a tense silence at his words, and Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks as Naruto fell silent, head bent. They both snapped to him as they noticed the light but noticeable shakes of his shoulders. On instinct, Sasuke reached forwards and wrapped his arms around his little lover. Both he and Sakura were surprised when Naruto didn't thrash, instead clung to his raven, sobbing softly into his chest. Said raven lifted his blonde carefully and climbed on the bed, sitting crossed legged and set him gently in his lap, tucking the blonde head under his chin, letting his cry. He was once again surprised when, as the sobs grew louder, the smaller man cried out in desperation.

"You wouldn't hurt me Sasu, right? They were wrong, weren't they? You never would have done anything to me?"

The raven recovered from his shock quickly and shook his head, pacing a long kiss to his lover's temple, murmuring against the skin there.

"No baby, i never would have hurt you. You wouldn't believe how scared i was for you. I searched for you the whole time. I was worried sick for the whole week."

The blonde's sobs quietened slowly, and he nodded slightly, seemingly convinced, and he whispered brokenly.

"I c-can't believe i believed what they told me. I was the one that hurt you. Oh my god how could i have done this! I hurt you, Sasuke i'm so sorry please forgive me i'm so sorry, pl-"

He was suddenly cut off when his chin was lifted gently and his unfocused eyes met his lovers' black ones.

"Listen to me Naruto, you were manipulated by those monsters, don't be sorry, it's al their fault. You basically had no choice but to believe what they said. Alright? I'm not mad at you for this, and i never will be. Got it?"

Naruto sniffled once and absorbed his words, before nodding. Sasuke could see that Naruto didn't quite believe him, but he knew that trust wouldn't come back overnight. He stared into Naruto's baby blues before he leaned forwards slowly, gauging his lover's reaction. He saw the flashes of uncertainty and fear as he got closer, but he also saw desperate love. Naruto didn't protest so he leaned until his lips were against his blonde. He didn't move, knowing Naruto wouldn't be ready for that, so he settled for a simple pressing of lips, before pulling away.

Naruto lit up inside at the gentle touch, used to the harsh ones, and felt the undying and unconditional love being poured through the simple peck.

As Sasuke pulled back, Naruto stared up into pitch black but unlike when he was taken, he wasn't scared of the dark. This dark was warm, instead of cold, it held comfort instead of his fears, it held protection instead of pain. As he starred into the raven's eyes, he noticed his own grow blurry and his lids felt heavy. He let hiself be dragged into sleep by the loving darkness before him.

xoxoxox

Sasuke smiled gently as he saw his lovers' baby blues shut slowly and his head fell forward against his shoulder. He repositioned Naruto properly on his lap before looking over at Sakura, who was smiling gently at the sight. She spoke softy so as to not disturb the snoozing blonde in his arms.

"Where's Gaara?"

Sasuke looked back down at his lover and gently stroked his golden spikes, noticing they were longer. "He's working right now. He's a lawyer, like me. He knows about Naruto, but he couldn't interrupt his work. But i know he's furious he can't be here. Our boss threatened him about leaving his case to go solve 'personal issues'. I despise our boss, he's a creep called Oroshimaru that took an interest in both of us. But i know he's not interested in our great law skills, he's more interested in our bodies." A shudder of disgust passed through the raven and he went on.

"We try to avoid contact with him as much as possible. He hasn't touched either of us inappropriately yet, but we're waiting until he does, so we can get him charged for sexual assault. I'm lucky because i don't have a case, otherwise i wouldn't have been able to see Naruto right now."

The raven checked his watch before speaking once more. "He should be here soon, considering it's 7."

He looked over at Sakura once more and noticed her staring fondly at both of didn't have time to question her look because the hospital door opened suddenly, revealing an obviously furious red-head. Said re-head stepping into the room and closed the door, not noticing Sakura as he made his way to the bed, climbing on as well. Sakura was surprised as she observed some sort of unspoken conversation between both males, before Naruto was gently shifted into Gaaras lap instead. Gaara held Naruto gently but firmly, arms wrapped protectively around the blonde in compensation for when he wasn't there.

She smiled at the disappointing look Sasuke was sporting, obviously missing the feel of his lover in his arms. It took a moment for Gaara to notice another presence in the room, turning to face her and recognized her immediately.

"Sakura, what are you doing here, we haven't seen you for years."

"I've become a doctor and recently transferred from Suna to Konoha."

Gaara nodded simply and turned back to Naruto after murmuring.

"It's good to see you again."

Sakura didn't mind the lack of care in the red-head's reaction, he was too worried about the blonde in his arms. He would come back to a proper greeting later.

"How is he?"

Sasuke looked up to Gaara and mumbled, obviously feeling guilty. "There's a lot of emotional damage. Physically, he was hrt too, but with his fast healing rate, he's mostly fine."

Gaara nodded but picked up on the guilty tone of the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, none of this is your fault."

The raven simply turned away, unconvinced.

"Uchiha"

Gaara's harsh tone brought his gaze back to the stern one in front of him.

"None of this is your fault, Naruto ran out and those monsters took him, it is no-one's fault but theirs, got it?"

Both males stared at each other fiercely, before the Uchiha resigned and nodded, turning his attention back the the bundle of limbs in Gaara's arms. All three conscious room occupants jumped as a shout tore through said bundle, previously limp limbs thrashing desperately.

"Set him on the bed! We can't touch him while he's having a nightmare!"

Both males nodded at Sakura's order, setting the moving man on the bed, stepping back, heart breaking at the knowledge that they couldn't touch Naruto. Sakura stepping forwards and leaned over, whispering something in the blonde's ear that the other two couldn't decipher. Slowly the thrashing slowed and blue eyes snapped open clearly unfocused, chest heaving. Sakura kept whispering and the blonde's eyes slowly shut again, falling back to sleep. When she was sure he was asleep she turned back to the males, murmuring.

"This is gonna be hard, and it's gonna take time to heal, but i know we can help Naruto through this, right?"

She looked up two her two friends and smiled, receiving two nods.

Yes, this would be hard, but at least they wouldn't give up on their blonde.

* * *

**-HidingBehindMyMask**


End file.
